Canary Prince/Relationships
''Family :'Dad - King Canary Prince the Second''' Canary and his dad have a somewhat strained relationship. It’s not bad, but Canary always feels like he’s done something wrong. In reality, his dad is just concerned over him, and stressed because he has duties as a King. As a fairly young fairytale, King Canary feels a lot of pressure for the next generation to go well. This pressure has gone onto his son, making their relationship as father and son tense. His dad does love Canary though. He wants what’s best for his son, but he leaves a lot of things to his wife, making them have a distant relationship too. :Mum - Queen Bluebird Prince Despite being uninvolved with the last telling of The Canary Prince, Canary’s mum holds a lot of praise for the fairytale like her husband. She does want what’s best for her son as well, but also wants to see the story do well. Canary’s mother is the one who pushes Canary to do a lot of the things he does, such as joining the Scouts when he was younger, hunting, learning how to use a sword and bow. But it’s also thanks to his mother he discovered how much he loved photography. Canary loves his mother, but also wishes for some freedom, so he’s stuck on the fence of wanting to obey her so she’s happy, but wanting to rebel so he’s happy. ''Pet(s) :'Canary - Pin''' Pin is a fairly pale yellow canary with plenty of white through his feathers. He seems to be a free roaming bird, which Canary often has on his shoulder when he’s out and about. Other than Philomela, it seems Pin is Canary’s other photographic subject most of the time. Canary does not like Pin’s name though. The name was given to the bird by his mother, and he seems somewhat tense calling the bird Pin. ''Romance :'Philomela Towerbird' Their relationship is not exactly an easy one to understand. While the two appear to be close, their interactions also seemed forced. They kiss, but there is no love. Canary does love Philomela, but not in a romantic way - rather he loves her like a little sister. Although it’s not something everyone knows, the two are together in some sense of the word. You could say they are a couple but… they are also not a couple. While they say they’re a couple to their families, both of them seem to date people on the side, due to their complications in their relationship. Canary could never see himself marrying and living with Philomela for the rest of his life, and has gradually understood that it’s not love… but he doesn’t want to let down his family, and so he’s desperate to love Philomela. Unconsciously, he seems to sabotage any attempt at finding love outside of his relationship with Philomela, hoping that the falling-in-love thing might happen one day. Outside of Philomela, Canary also seems incredibly confused with himself. There’s a high chance the reason he doesn’t love Philomela is because he can't. He’s unsure about his own orientation on top of his feelings, making the dating situation even worse. ''Best Friends Forever After Outside of Philomela, Canary doesn’t seem to have any strong friendships with other people. He seems to keep his close feelings to himself. Friends :'Obsidian Tunnel' As young kids, Canary and Philomela got to be friends with Obsidian and Opaline. Canary has chosen to keep these friendships. While there was a time Canary ceased to talk to both of them, attending Ever After High allowed Canary to restart the friendships. Getting along with Obsidian was a great relief. The two don’t share many interests apart from singing, but it doesn’t stop them talking to each other about random things. Canary has mentioned to Obsidian about his relationship with Philomela once before, and confided in Obsidian, but only the once. :'Opaline Glass' After managing to restart the relationship with Opaline and Obsidian, Canary found himself seeing Opaline a bit more again. He talks to her less than Obsidian, but still greets her, and occasionally invites her to get something to eat at times. It’s mostly an idle relationship. :'Rowan Dove' Both with bird-related destinies, the two actually seem to get along. Neither gets along with the other particularly well, but both do appear to see the other as a friend. Their interests don’t align in any way so they don’t meet much, but they share some kind of silent agreement. Acquaintances :'Quinn O'Kane' Canary doesn’t really know O’Kane, and O’Kane doesn’t really know Canary. The two met due to Canary meeting Obsidian. Canary does seem to be curious of O’Kane, but reluctant to talk to the other beyond small talk. Rivals There’s no one Canary is really rivals with. Enemies'' Although Canary has no close friends, he has no enemies either. He seems to avoid strong connections with people, despite being pleasant. Category:Canary Prince Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira